


Till Death Do Us Part

by fandometcetera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Clarke Griffin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Nerd Bellamy Blake, Roommates, alternative universe, slow burn kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandometcetera/pseuds/fandometcetera
Summary: “Hey guys, what did I miss?” Raven questioned, returning from her venture to the kitchen with a fresh new batch of popcorn in hand.“Bellamy and Clarke are getting married,” Murphy answered nonchalantly.“About damn time. Who else wants popcorn?”----Or, the Bellarke Au where “we invited an eccentric billionaire to our fake wedding in the hopes of getting a free present, but then they said they would come and now we have to have an actual fake wedding for them to attend.”





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!! This hiatus has been killing me so I decided to get working on a fic to fill the Bellarke sized hole in my life. This prompt is from Tumblr and I originally planned it as a one-shot but I've somehow worked this out into a multi-chapter fic. Hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think in the comments!

“I’m telling you it’s a real thing.”

“Not everything you read on the internet is real, Bell.” Octavia scolded, tossing a few of the remaining popcorn kernels from her nearly empty bowl at him.

Bellamy rolled his eyes, snatching the bowl from his sister’s hands. “That much is true.” he conceded, running a hand through his mess of curls. “But that doesn’t change the fact that tons of people have done it and it’s worked.”

“I don’t buy it.” Murphy decided, earning a few murmurs of agreement, which was rare whenever Murphy was talking.

Bellamy groaned at his friends, nudging the girl on the couch beside him. “Come on Clarke, help me out here.”

“You know I think I saw something about this in the news a few weeks ago.” Octavia scoffed.

“Of course you agree with him.” she teased. Bellamy immediately glared in his sister’s direction, glancing over at Clarke in time to catch her eye roll. This sort of teasing from their friends was not new.

“All I’m saying is that it’s not totally crazy to think some eccentric billionaire would send out a fancy present when they get invited to a wedding. Not all rich people are selfish jerks.” Clarke stated simply.

This had somehow become the topic of conversation for their weekly movie night. After watching “Bridesmaids” (Jasper’s pick) they had broached the matter of weddings and Bellamy happened to mention an article he read about billionaires sending out expensive gifts to lucky newlyweds. Of course, this had immediately resulted in his friends googling the validity of his story and arguing that it would never actually happen in _real life_. Sometimes he really questioned why he hung out with these guys.

“Of course you would defend the integrity of the rich, Princess.” Bellamy teased earning a swift elbow to the side from the blonde. He laughed softly as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Unlike the rest of their friend group, Clarke came from a fairly wealthy background. Her mother was a world-renowned surgeon over at Ark General and her step-father was Virginia Senator Marcus Kane. Bellamy had coined the nickname ‘Princess’ early on in their first semester of college because of it, and even though it started off as an insult the term had become much more endearing now that they had known each other for six years and she was one of his closest friends.

“Hey, I’m trying to help your case!” She reminded him.

“Fine fine. I think Clarke’s philanthropic billionaire line totally proves my point.”

“It proves nothing,” Octavia argued, causing Murphy to nod in agreement. Bellamy had to raise an eyebrow at that because it was rare those two ever agreed about anything.

“I bet billionaires don’t even read their mail.” Harper joined in from her spot on the floor, Jasper and Monty quickly nodding their agreement.

“If I were a billionaire, I wouldn’t read any of my mail,” Jasper noted.

“Do you even read any of your mail now, Jasper?” Clarke questioned.

“Hey, that’s changing the subject!”

“The subject being that the easiest way to get a fancy expensive wedding gift is to mail out invites to a super busy rich person.” Bellamy pointed out, earning immediate objections from around the room.

“You and your Princess are the only ones who think that would work, man.” Murphy pointed out.

Bellamy would never admit he hated anyone else using his old nickname for Clarke, then again hearing her called _his_ princess wasn’t all that terrible. Still, Clarke likely didn’t feel the same way.

“Shut up Murphy.” They said in unison.

Murphy probably had some smart remark to make about that before he was quickly cut off by Octavia who’s silence could only mean she was cooking up something this whole time.

“If you two are so sure, then why don’t you prove it?”

Bellamy exchanged a look of confusion with Clarke. “What do you mean?” He asked.

“Why don’t you two send some crazy rich person an invite to your fake wedding and see if you get any response.” She challenged.

Bellamy felt the heat rising to his cheeks at her proposition and hoped none of the others noticed. He had to admit, the prospect of a wedding with Clarke, even if it was an imaginary wedding for the purpose of fake invitations, brought up feelings he’d been trying to bury for practically as long as he’d known her. That alone should have been enough of a sign that this was a very bad idea. Awful, really. He’d probably only wind up hurt or confused again but still...

“I’m down if it’ll shut you all up.” he finally agreed.

“I don’t know,” Clarke said, seeming unsure. Bellamy immediately felt bad for putting the decision on her and tried to think of a way to shut the entire idea down before Murphy beat him to the punch.

“Afraid to be proven wrong?” He coaxed. Bellamy saw the challenging look in Clarke’s eyes and knew that question was enough to do it.

“You guys are the only ones that are going to be proven wrong.” She decided confidence back in her demeanor. “Although I expect reimbursement for whatever fancy wedding invite we send out. If we’re going to do this it has to look legit.”

“Ooh, can I design your wedding invites?” Harper offered. Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look. _What had they gotten themselves into?_

“Just make it look real.” Bellamy decided. Totally not because he would be keeping a copy for himself or because the prospect of a wedding with Clarke was something that had ever crossed his mind.

“I’m already working out a list of potential invite recipients,” Octavia said, her phone out and ready as she typed away furiously.

“I have a few suggestions for that one,” Murphy grinned, sliding on the arm of the couch next to her with an evil glint in his eye. That wasn’t good.

“What have we gotten ourselves into,” Bellamy whispered to Clarke who laughed but nudged his shoulder.

“This one was all you Mr. the internet is never wrong.”

“Hey, I never said that,” he argued causing her to roll her eyes playfully.

She didn’t look half as nervous as he felt which only confirmed the fact he was probably being ridiculous. This was no big deal. They probably wouldn’t even hear anything back and even if they did the most they’d get was an expensive gift basket or a fancy blender or something. Absolutely nothing to worry about.

“Hey guys, what did I miss?” Raven questioned, returning from her venture to the kitchen with a fresh new batch of popcorn in hand.

“Bellamy and Clarke are getting married,” Murphy answered nonchalantly.

“About damn time. Who else wants popcorn?”

**Author's Note:**

> And....that's all for now! I plan on doing updates pretty regularly so expect more soon and generally, chapters will be a lot longer but I just wanted to get the ball rolling. Be sure to let me know what you think in the comments, plus if you have ideas for who the 'billionaires' they send invites to should be and who should respond ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
